The present invention relates to a safety seat, for land, air and sea vehicles, having at least one seat portion and one back rest, wherein the safety seat can be secured in the vehicle, between the floor and the ceiling area thereof, by means of securement straps that are provided above and below the seat, and wherein the safety seat is provided with a safety belt harness for securing the occupant that is sitting on the safety seat.
A safety seat having the aforementioned features is known from DE 43 03 719 A1; the safety seat is embodied as a fabric or textile shell that surrounds not only the back of the occupant's body but also the sides, and which has an entry portion. To secure the occupant sitting in the safety seat, a safety belt harness is provided that closes off the entry region and is comprised of four individual safety belts that are combined in a central belt buckle.
The known safety seat has the drawback that the putting-on of the safety belt harness is complicated, since a plurality of belts must be hooked into the central belt buckle. Furthermore, when the belts are taken off they rest in the textile shell, so that when the occupant enters the seat, he or she may sit upon the belts and can then grasp them only with difficulty for the strapping-in process. This is particularly significant if the safety seat is to be used in military vehicles, because in this case the occupant is frequently burdened with cumbersome clothing and equipment, thus significantly limiting the freedom of movement of the occupant after entry into the safety seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety seat having the aforementioned features, according to which the freedom of movement of an occupant is increased, and in particular putting-on and taking-off of the safety belt harness is simplified.